


Autumn

by Shellsan



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge May 2019 [9]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pretty mild over all though, Romance, Super light though, Timeline What Timeline, ed level cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellsan/pseuds/Shellsan
Summary: Roy's least favourite time of the year was autumn, but that's okay. He would weather it all for the chance to have Ed back for Winter.Written for Day 9 of Writing Challenge: Autumn.





	Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first work in the fma fandom so hopefully my characterisation isn't too all over the place, but apologies if it is. This is a lot shorter than I'm used to writing these days, and not quite what I had intended to write, but I like how it ended up going so hopefully you all enjoy as well. Leave a comment and let me know what you think!

**30 Day Writing Challenge**

**Day Nine:** Autumn

 **Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist

 **Pairing:** Roy Mustang/Edward Elric

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA or any of its related franchises.

**Autumn**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Autumn is Roy's least favourite time of the year. It's not for any of the usual reasons, such as how cold it's starting to get, or how there are leaves falling down even more than usual and getting in the way. It's actually because of Edward Elric.

The once Fullmetal Alchemist, gone wandering researcher who was hard pressed to stay in one place for more than a few months at a time.

Every year, Roy watched as Edward left in the autumn, heart heavy and aching, wishing that he would stay and knowing that if he asked, Edward would.

Because Edward might seem like he didn't care, he might seem flippant and rude. But if you made your way onto his list of people that he cares about, he would stop at nothing to see you happy – even if that meant his own unhappiness.

Which is why he never stopped the younger blonde when he began to pack his things as the winter thaw began, or when he left, kissing Roy goodbye in a way that made his miss Ed before he'd even moved a step away.

Edward had once asked if Roy would rather he stay, and his heart had broken at the pure vulnerability and doubt in his tone as he mentioned that Al thought he was being cruel, too much like Honheim.

It had taken many repeated assurances to get those thoughts out of his head, and a firm talking with Alphonse about how it _wasn't his business_ and _if I’d had a problem with it, Edward and I would have sorted it on our own._

“But don't you want me always around? Don't you miss me?” Edward had asked.

Roy had rolled his eyes purposefully, just to watch his lover's irritation rise, before stepping closer and flicking his head.

“Of course I miss you, you idiot. I do love you, for whatever reason. But even though people who don't know you might suggest that you would be happy enough to live in a library for the rest of your life, I'd like to think I know you much better than that. You would hate it. When you've lost track of time and fallen into a subject study, you have no problems staying in one place and working away, but outside of that? You need to move. When you stay in one place too long it bores you and you feel like your suffocating. You become unhappy and restless.”

Edward had spent a good five minutes gaping at him, cheeks flushed as he tried to figure out how to deny it at least somewhat, but unable to because that bastard knew him so well.

So he'd done the only thing he could do. He'd spoken with his body.

Roy smirked at the memory of it, eyes running over his blonde lover from where he was sitting, watching him as he bent over to grab another of the books he tended to leave laying around into arms, ready for when he'd be leaving in a few days.

As if sensing the other man's attention, Ed turned, eyes narrowed. “What's that perverted expression for, you bastard?”

“Just remembering the last time autumn came around.”

As expected, Edward's cheeks filled with blood. “What the hell are you thinkin' 'bout that for? Stop it!”

Roy chuckled at the overreaction. “Now why would I want to do that? It's a fond memory, you know.” He informed, just to watch that flush darken and Ed's anger rise.

Say what you want about metaphorical pig-tail pulling, but when it causes such warmth in his chest and happiness in his heart, he wasn't about to give it up.

“You're a bastard, you know that?”

“For you? Always.” He meant it to come out as a tease, but it sounded much more serious and promising than he'd intended.

Ed's eye's softened slightly.

“I'm going to miss you.” He admitted.

Roy raised an eyebrow. “Yesterday you said you couldn't wait until you didn't have to see my stupid face every day.” He reminded, just to be contrary.

Huffing, Ed put the books down on the coffee table and moved to sit next to Roy. “Yeah, well, I changed my mind.” He grumbled.

Humming, Roy moved so that he was facing Ed, hands coming to rest on the other's small waist. “Did you now? I don't believe it. Prove it to me?”

His lover flushed again, crossing his arms. “Absolutely not. If you don't want to believe it, your loss.”

Well, it wasn't like Roy had expected much.

But just as that thought crossed his mind, he felt lips being pressed at the corner of his mouth.

A little shocked, Roy turned to return it, only to be greeted by Ed's retreating back as he moved further into the house, books in hand once more.

Yes, Roy could watch him leave. Because when Winter came around again, he would get to keep Edward for the entire season, and that was more than he'd ever thought he'd have.

(Not to mention with a view like that as Edward walked away, well, who could blame him?)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me over at shellsan.tumblr.com!


End file.
